Generations to come
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: 2nd attempt at a TMNT fic... Ryan isn't too happy with her family tree. After she finds out her father's dark secret, she runs away. He sends his men after her... what happens when a certain turtle interferes? set after 2007 movie TMNT
1. saved by a stranger

_Alright, so obviously I was getting nowhere with the other story. I wasn't really sure where I was going with it in the first place... anyways, long story short... I wrote the other one, wasn't exactly sure where I was going with it but had an idea... now I'm more sure where I wanna go with it... but not sure how this will go either considering I had a dream about ninja turtles... in fact, I guess its the dream that inspired me to rewrite this story and just make it better... anyways, here's the remix and I'm probably going to rename it as well... :) hope you enjoy.._

* * *

><p>She ran down the alleyway. She knew the men were closing in on her. She still couldn't believe that the man she had trusted all that time had turned on her... but really, what could she expect. She ran down the moonlit streets. She knew she was gaining ground between her and the two men, but she couldn't slow down. If she slowed, they would surely catch her. But she couldn't keep running either. she was getting tired, and needed to hide, and not outrun. She rounded a corner, and took a breather, hoping she had lost them. Suddenly, she heard the men stop in their tracks just down the street.<p>

"Hey!" One shouted.

"What are you doing?" the other one shouted. She heard a struggle and the two men screamed.

She came out of the alleyway to see a figure with a hat on and a trench coat. The two men laid against the wall at his feet knocked out. She saw a pair of eyes glance at her from beneath the hat before turning and running.

"Hey, wait!" she called, chasing after him. At least, she was sure it was a him. he kept running. Before long he turned an alleyway just a few hundred yards in front of him. As she turned the corner, she heard a clank. As she got all the way though, there was nothing but a brick wall. The figure was gone.

"hello?" she called. There was no answer. There was nothing there he could be hiding behind or under. The wall was too high to jump, and there was nothing he could have climbed to get up the walls onto the roof. He just vanished. she looked down, wishing she could have thanked her rescuer. It was when she looked down that she saw something gleaming in the moonlight.

"A manhole?" she questioned out loud. Yeah, it was possible. Sewers were big here in New York. she opened the manhole, finding it easier to open then it should have been.

She swiftly took off the lid and climbed down, pulling the lid back over.

* * *

><p>Raph walked down the sewer hall back to the lair. It wasn't too far from where he was. He was surprised the girl had kept up with him that far. but he had lost her in the dead end alley. That's what he thought, anyways, until he heard a loud clank behind him.<p>

"Ah crap." he said, running down the sewer pipes towards the lair as fast as possible.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" He heard. He felt bad leaving her, but he had to work in concealment. Even if it meant leaving a little girl... lost and alone in the sewers.

* * *

><p>she looked down both ends. She had no idea which way he could have gone, even if he had gone down the manhole in the first place. She picked a way that looked better and started walking down it.<p>

* * *

><p>raph ran into the lair breathing heavily.<p>

"Raph, what's wrong?" Leo asked, seeing him first. Mikey looked up from his video game, pausing it. Donnie stopped working at the computer for the moment, pushing back his chair and looking at Raph.

"A girl... she followed me into the sewers."

"What?" Leo said astonished.

"why?" Donnie asked the question that was on all their minds.

"I saved her and I guess she just wanted to thank me. but I couldn't risk the safety of our family. Let her see what I really was. Trust me, if she had seen what I was, she wouldn't want to thank me..." he said.

"You did the right thing my son." Splinter said, coming out of the shadows. Raph wondered how long his father had been standing there.

"what should we do? I mean, she could be coming up that pipe any minute, nosey little brat." raph said, hoping she wouldn't find the lair.

"We go into complete lockdown." Leo said, answering for their father. Splinter nodded. "that would be best." he agreed.

"alright. Donnie. You go up the stairs. Make sure the lights are off up there and turn off that computer. Raph... you keep watch and let us know if you hear anything between now and the three minutes it will take us to turn everything off. I'll get the lights downstairs... Mikey..." he looked at Mikey who still had the controller still in his hands.

"Turn the game off..."

"but," Mikey started to protest, "I just got the high score and..."

"Now." leo argued...

"but..." Mikey stopped, realizing he had been beat.

"ah nuts!" he said, pressing the power button on the xbox and tv.

* * *

><p>Ryan walked down the sewers. Her way was lighted every so often by a drain that had the moon shining through it.<p>

"Hello! Is anyone here?" again, she was only answered by an echo of her own voice. She lowered her head in frustration as she came to a ledge. She crawled up on it, curling up and laying down. She silently cried, lost, alone, scared. Somehow feeling betrayed and more importantly, not sure what her next move would be and where she would go.

* * *

><p><em>alright, y'all review... like I said, this is just the first chapter for the rewrite of My Little Girl. I got lost in that one and absolutely had to start over... so, let me know how you like this one... IceCreamPopStar especially... I hope you like it :)<br>_


	2. from stranger to turtles

Mikey stood up after an hour. All the turtles and splinter sat in the dojo around a dimly lit candle. He looked around at all of them, and they all looked up at him.

"Alright guys. I haven't heard anything for an hour! And I'm starving! We skipped lunch and my stomach's going to shrivel up!" he said dramatically, holding his stomach. Donnie stood up beside him.

"Mikey calm down man!" he said.

"No Donnie, I can't! I can see the light!" he screamed, falling back into Donnie's arms.

"No Mikey! Don't go into the light!" Donnie said, going along with Mikey's drama. Raph walked behind them at that time. as he walked behind them he said,

"would you morons stop messing around and order a pizza already."

Mikey and Donnie opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Let's make it three pizzas!" Mikey said, running off to the phone with Donnie.

* * *

><p>Ryan brought her head up. She had been crying, but she didn't know how long. She looked around the sewers. Didn't seem to be any change. She sat up, realizing that she didn't really know what to do but she had to keep moving.<p>

* * *

><p>"How bout some music while we wait for the pizza?" Mikey said coming back with Donnie and switching on the player. 'Tequila' came on. All the turtles lined up, dancing to it.<p>

* * *

><p>As Ryan walked down the line, she heard music up ahead and saw a door with light shining through the cracks. She peeked in and saw four turtles dancing to the song 'Tequila'.<p>

_what the..._she thought as she stared. Two of the turtles stopped, noticing her standing there. The other two, however kept dancing to the music. The blue masked one went over and stopped the music. The orange and purple masked turtles kept going at it, dancing.

"Hey, morons!" the red masked one shouted from his spot. the orange and purple masked ones stopped and looked at him bewildered. He just pointed to the door she stood behind.

"Well well, what have we here?" asked the red masked one.

"Raph, really?" the blue masked one commented, walking over to her. Every instinct in her body told her to run but she couldn't. Or didn't want to. She couldn't decide.

"It's alright, we won't hurt you." he said, welcoming her in. She walked in sheepishly, glancing slightly at the one called 'Raph'.

"What are you looking at!" he growled, glaring. She quickly dropped her gaze and walked over.

"Here, sit down." the blue masked one offered her the couch. She sat down, scared to look at Raph again.

"Who are you?" she asked him, but meaning it to all of the turtles.

"We could ask you the same question." he said warmly.

"I mean how is this possible. Mutated turtles." she asked, confused.

"There is a logical explanation to all of this..." She was startled by an old voice. At first she pictured an elderly turtle but as she turned, her gaze fell upon a mutated rat. Her eyes went wide, but she didn't scream. The turtles were amazed and a little concerned at how well she was doing taking in the full grown turtles and rat. But there was something they didn't know about her that would explain why she wasn't so surprised.

_8 years ago _

"Your grandfather fought diligently, but in the end, the evil turtles threw him under the docks and broke the supports, sending him to his horrible death."

"Is that why you do what you do?" the ten year old asked.

"Yes. That is why we have to find the turtles and make them pay for what they did to your grandfather.

_present _

Ryan shook her head. So that was why she was so familiar with the turtles. If that was so, this is what her father had wanted to find all those years ago. But she wouldn't turn them into him. He had pissed her off and she had pissed him off. If she went back, it would be the death of her. One way or the other.

"So, in an old art Renaissance book I found in a storm drain, I gave them all names..."

"I'm Leonardo." The blue masked one introduced.

"I'm Michelangelo." the orange masked one said.

"Donatello." the purple masked one said.

Raph sat glaring into a corner. Leonardo elbowed him.

"Raphael." he spat, standing up and walking away.

"Hey, don't let him bother you. He does it all the time." Michelangelo said, coming over and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"So, you hungry? We just ordered like three jumbo pizzas!" he said in a gnarly surf dude voice.

"Yeah, sure." she said, smiling at how warm and welcoming the turtles were being. She liked this, and hoped she would stay here forever, far away from her father and further more, her destiny.


	3. In dreams

_I finished this at midnight and I'm really tired so if something doesn't make sense... well, lets just say I'm gonna read it over again tomorrow when I'm a little better awake and see if anything needs to be fixed... until then, enjoy! :)_

Ryan sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. What had she been dreaming about? she couldn't remember but she didn't think it had been long. She looked at her watch. 1:03. She guessed in the morning.

"Raph, you're on watch tonight." she heard Leo say. She eavesdropped on the turtles.

"What? Me?" he growled.

"Yes."

"Are you sure I won't kick her out?" Raph growled at Leo.

"Raph..." Leo tried.

"No! Why are we even considering taking care of her?" Raph argued.

"Because she's in need. When someone's in need, we help." Leo explained.

"Yeah, well she was just fine AFTER I helped. Not in need anymore." Raph said.

_So he was the stranger? Then why does he hate me? _Ryan thought, revelation coming to her.

"Raph, she doesn't have anywhere to go." Leo said.

"You don't know that Leo!" Raph said, pointing a finger.

"I know that any average human picks ground level over sewers." Leo growled back.

"Average human? She followed some stranger into the sewers. Average humans don't do that!" Raph said sarcastically.

"Raph, just shut up and deal with it! We have to help her!" Leo said.

"No Leo! You mean YOU gotta help her! I'm outta here!" she heard Raph stomp to the door.

"Raph..." Leo was cut off.

"No Leo, I'm done!" Raph opened the door. before he left, he turned back for a second.

"You know, while I'm out, you never know... I might pick up another one!" the door slammed. She heard Leo huff in frustration.

"come on guys, let's go on patrol." Leo said to Mikey and Donnie.

"What about Ryan?" Mikey asked.

"What about Raph?" Donnie added.

"Raph will come back eventually and Ryan..." he trailed off. "she should be safe. The people who were after her shouldn't think to look in the sewers anytime soon." With that, she heard the door open again and then shut.

_why does Raph hate me? _she questioned herself as she laid back down. _what's wrong with me? Maybe dad was right...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ryan woke in a cold sweat. Raph was hovering over her. He had a worried expression but as soon as he saw her awake, he covered it with a smug look.<p>

"Raph? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You... You woke me up." he growled, walking out.

"How?" she muttered to herself once he was gone, not remembering what she was dreaming about. She glanced at her watch again. Now it was 6:00. It was nearing Winter and the sun probably wouldn't rise for another hour and a half. She heaved herself out of bed. What had she been dreaming about? She wanted to ask Raph what had woke him up exactly but she didn't want to ask him. She was scared of him. Everything about him made her uneasy. She didn't like his attitude towards her.

She walked out to the living area. Raph was lounging on one of the many couches in the lair.

She went and laid down on another couch, facing towards him but far enough away so that they weren't uncomfortably close. About 5 minutes passed before Ryan gathered up all her courage.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Out on patrol." he said blandly. She nodded to show she had heard and looked back up at the ceiling from where she was laying down. She felt her black hair matted but was glad she had cut it somewhat short when she was 17. Now it fell to only the middle of her back. Most people wouldn't consider that short but considering how long it was when she had it in a braided bun even, it was pretty short. Her sapphire blue eyes scanned the ceiling. She was looking for the right words to ask Raph what had woken him up.

"Raph..." she trailed off. She looked over seeing she had his attention.

"What?" he half snapped.

"I um... I was wondering. What exactly woke you up?" she asked.

"You uh..." he stuttered a bit. "You screamed." he said, and their eyes met for probably the first time without hatred.

"What did I scream?" she asked, curious now. Raph raised his eyebrows.

_she has no idea what she was dreaming about. Good. I'll keep it short and sweet... for her sake. _

"You just let out a high pitched scream. I'm surprised you didn't wake yourself." he grunted a bit. Suddenly, they heard the turtles coming as MIkey whooped for another night with no troubles at all. Raph stood up and went to the kitchen before the turtles could see him in there.

"So, how was it while we were gone?" Mikey asked.

"I just woke up." she said blandly before laughing.

"Raph didn't give ya any trouble, did he?" Mikey asked.

"Raph's here?" she lied.

"Um... yeah?" Mikey half answered, looking to Leo for a confirmation. Leo looked unsure too.

"Raph?" he called.

"What?" came the annoyed reply.

"alright, we're cool. He's back!" Donnie said, letting out the breath of air he'd been holding.

Ryan gave Raph a look as he came out from the kitchen to meet the turtles on their return, but he didn't look in her direction, didn't speak a word to her, and never made eye contact for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>That night, the turtles left again on patrol and left Donnie to watch over Ryan. Ryan was afraid to sleep. She didn't want to scream again and worry Donnie.<p>

* * *

><p>meanwhile, on patrol, Raph seemed out of focus.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" Leo asked his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Raph muttered under his breath.

But in Raph's mind, his thoughts consumed him of the night before. He remembered what had happened...

*last night, or early this morning around 3*

Raph dragged himself in the door.

"On patrol, just like I thought they'd be." he muttered, hanging up his hat and trench coat. He dragged himself towards his bedroom which just happened to be right across from April's spare bedroom, the one Ryan was using.

He laid his head on the pillow and in no time, fell asleep...

Raph was jolted awake. It didn't even feel like he had been asleep. But he must of considering it was 3 hours later. What had jolted him awake? Another scream echoed in the lair.

"What?" he said, still half asleep.

"Let me go!" came the cry.

"Who's there!" Raph said, more alert now, grabbing his sai and running out of his bedroom.

"No! Let go! Please!" It was coming from Ryan's room.

"Ryan?" he asked, walking towards the door. He walked in.

"No!" the teen shouted, cringing on the bed. He walked cautiously to her side. Suddenly, her eyes jolted open and she sat up in a cold sweat.

"Raph, what are you doing here?"

*end of flashback*

_something's wrong with her_ he thought to himself, trying to piece together the mystery of Ryan.

"Earth to Raph!" Mikey said, knocking him on the head with his fist.

"Ay! Cut it out Mikey!" Raph said. Mikey did it again.

"Or what?" Mikey challenged. Raph stood up and grabbed his brother in a head lock.

"Earth to Mikey!" Raph said, giving his younger brother a noogie.

"Alright! Alright, I give!" Mikey shouted.

"Guys!" Leo half whispered, on the edge of the building peering over. Raph and Mikey went over and joined him.

at least three men in black landed on the roof of the convenient store below them.

"The foot clan." Leo observed.

"I thought they was history!" Raph said in disbelief.

"Looks like history's rewriting itself." Leo said, pulling out one of his katana's and flipping off the building. His brothers followed him.

* * *

><p>Splinter pulled himself from his bed. He had a bad feeling and didn't like what he had seen. A vision of Shredder no less had appeared to him before he had suddenly woken up.<p>

But in the vision, he saw Ryan sitting at his feet, looking like she belonged there. He tried to shake it away. He did not like what he had seen and wanted to check on Ryan.

He walked into the room. All seemed well, until he turned to leave. He heard a whimper.

"Ryan?" he asked.

"Help me!" she suddenly screamed and Splinter's eyes went wide. Something was wrong with her.

"Ryan!" he said, going to her side and shaking her awake. Donatello appeared behind him.

"What's wrong!" he said hurriedly. Ryan was still breathing hard from 5 seconds previous. She fell into Splinter's arms, small tears running down her cheeks.

"Donatello. Go get a glass of water..." Splinter ordered before turning back to the girl still shaking in his arms.

"Ryan. What did you see?" he asked.

"I... I don't remember." she stuttered. She sounded like a little girl.

"Try." Splinter asked as Donatello returned with the water.

"Here. Drink Child." Splinter said, passing the glass to her. She took a few gulps.

"Come with me." he said. She got out of bed and followed him to the dojo. He lit four candles that were in a circle and sat criss cross on one side.

"Sit." he said, not commanding but not really asking either. She sat across from him on the other side of the candles.

"Now, breath evening, close your eyes, and clear your mind."

* * *

><p>"Only three foot. That was way too easy." Mikey cheered as they all headed back to the lair.<p>

"Dude, you're missing the big picture." Leo said as they entered.

"What?" Mikey said, obviously missing it.

"The foot are back." Raph said.

"You guys... sh!" Donnie said, meeting them.

"What?" Leo asked, curious as to why he was telling them to be so quiet. Donnie just pointed towards the dojo. The other three peered in to see Master Splinter sitting on one side of four lit candles, and Ryan sitting on the other side. Leo waved for them to go to the living room. Once there, they all sat down in various places.

"I don't believe it." Raph said. "Splinter... he's... training her."

"Yeah." Mikey said. "Can't wait to spar with her." he said smiling. raph smacked him in the back of the head.

"No Mikey! I'm sure it's because of her dreams." Raph snapped.

"So you heard her scream last night too, didn't you?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, I did." Raph said, looking like he didn't want to admit it.

"She screamed? Twice!" Leo asked.

"That's not all Leo... it's not just a scream and then she wakes up. She continues to scream." said Raph.

"She only screamed once tonight." Donnie commented.

"What did she scream this time?" asked Raph.

"Help me I think." Donnie said.

"Help me?" Leo asked. "what did she say last night?" he turned his attention to Raph.

"A lotta things. But it definitely sounded like she was being attacked." he said.

"something's wrong with her." Mikey said after hearing all Raph and Don said. the other three just nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay." Raph said, stretching and walking to his room after an awkward silence. Mikey and Donnie turned in as well. Leo walked back to the dojo once his brothers were gone. He peered in again at Splinter and Ryan and wondered, just what had traumatized this poor teenager to the point that she was screaming every night she slept.


	4. pieces to the puzzle

Ryan opened her eyes.

"I can't do it!" she said. Splinter looked up at her.

"Not all can master meditation the first time. You need to relax Ryan. It will come. You just need to clear your mind."

"Sensai, I... I can't!" she insisted, standing up and running out of the dojo. Splinter let out a breath of air. He didn't know what else he could do for the girl. But there had to be something she wasn't telling them.

* * *

><p><em>the next day<em>

Ryan wandered around the lair and came across what looked like a trophy room. Splinter walked in behind her.

"Master Splinter, sorry. I didn't mean to snoop." she said, turning to leave.

"It's alright child. Curiosity is not always a bad thing." he said. She walked back over to him. She looked over at shelves with helmets and masks on them.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's the masks of our enemies who have fallen and have been defeated for good. We have left them in the past." he explained. One mask caught her eye.

"What about that one?" she asked. She knew who it had belonged to, but she wanted to hear it from their point of view.

"Ah, that one belonged to one of our most fearsome enemies. It was property of a man called Shredder. His real name was Oroku Saki."

"How did you defeat him?" she asked, wondering if what her father had told her long ago was true. From how long she had been with the turtles, it didn't seem like they could kill unless they absolutely had to.

"We tried reasoning with him first..." Leo was suddenly behind her.

"What?" she asked.

"There was this weird stuff. An ooze. It actually created us. We went out to find him after Mikey blasted him out of the club we were in with a giant speaker. He had threatened a woman from the audience not moments before with a small vile of ooze. When we got out there, Shredder was gone. When we were about to celebrate our victory, the dock caved in from beneath us. We got down underneath, and the shredder had drank the whole vile of ooze. It was literally a super shredder. He was knocking over supports and pulling the dock down as he walked towards us. We jumped out just before the dock caved in and the shredder was finally defeated." he explained briefly.

"So... the shredder caused his own defeat." she said.

"Yes. It's kind of ironic really." Leo said.

"So, you guys didn't kill him?" she asked.

"Not really." Leo said. Ryan looked like she had weird thoughts going through her mind.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's nothing." she said, walking away. As soon as she was gone, Leo turned back to Splinter.

"What was that all about, Sensai?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure. There must be something she's not telling us." Splinter said, walking away.

"How do you figure that?" Leo asked bewildered.

"She's unable to clear her mind." he said turning back. "I believe that's she's afraid that if she clears her mind she'll reveal something to us that she does not wish to reveal." he said. Leo got a worried look on his face.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Do not fret, my son. I'm sure in time, we will know." he said, patting Leo's shoulder before walking out. Leo stood there for a few seconds more before walking out as well.

* * *

><p>Ryan flew into her room, shutting the door behind her. She couldn't believe what she had just heard and she was sure she was going into shock.<p>

"He lied! That sonofabitch lied!" she said out loud, just to hear it. "Of course, I'm not surprised." she muttered shaking her head.

"Ryan! Is everything okay in there?" it was Donnie knocking on her door. She went over and answered it.

"I'm fine." she said. He didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she said.

"Cause I saw ya come in here and you didn't look okay." he explained.

"Donnie, it's okay. I'm fine." she insisted.

"Alright, well. Mikey just ordered a pizza. Why don't you come out. We could play a few board games while we wait." he said, smiling.

"Alright... good." she said, wanting to get her mind off of her father.

* * *

><p><em>That night, Mikey was on watch. It's been 6 days since she first entered the sewers. <em>

"Hey Ray Ray!" Mikey said, using his new nickname on Ryan. She was sitting on the couch watching tv when he slid next to her.

"Hey Mikey!" she said, putting him in a headlock and giving him a noogie.

"Ugh! what is it with you and Raph!" he said, pulling out of the headlock.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, Raph does that every chance he gets..." he trailed off.

"Oh." she said, finding this interesting. Maybe her and Raph did have some things in common.

"Yeah... well, good night!" Mikey said, walking off towards his room.  
>"Yeah... goodnight." she said, standing up and turning the tv off. She was somewhat glad it was just Mikey. From what she had heard, he could sleep through anything.<p>

* * *

><p>Three turtles flew over buildings, looking for anything out of the ordinary.<p>

"That's kind of suspicious." Donnie said, pointing to the Bay.

"What is that?" Leo asked, stopping to look at what Donnie had pointed at. Raph stopped to. They bay was probably a couple of blocks away.

Some kind of blue light was shining out of the water.

"come on. Let's go check it out!" Raph said, running forward and flipping onto another roof, heading for the bay. Leo and Donnie looked at each other before running after him.

* * *

><p>"No! Never!" MIkey heard Ryan screaming. He got up and ran for her room. Him and Splinter got there at the same time. He stopped for Splinter to go in first.<p>

"Ryan." he said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Master?" she asked still asleep.

"You know, sometimes you can talk to people while they are sleeping." Mikey whispered.

"Ryan. What's troubling you?" Splinter asked.

"Shredder." came the muttered reply.

"What about the Shredder?" he asked.

"I'll never be like him!" she screamed. Her eyes shot open and she sat up in bed.

"whoa like, I'm gonna go fix some hot chocolate. Want some Ray?" Mikey asked her, changing the subject a little bit.

"Yeah, sure." she said. He walked away leaving her and Splinter sitting in the room.

"Ryan, do you remember what your dream was about?" he asked.

"No. What did I say this time?" she asked annoyed.

"You said you would never be like the Shredder." he said. Her eyes went wide as she cradled her head in her hands.

"Ryan, why would you say that?" he asked.

"Because I will never be like him." she said matter o factly.

"But why would you dream about something that doesn't concern you so much." he asked.

"Actually, Sensai. It has everything to do with me." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'll tell you with the rest of the turtles." she promised as Mikey walked back in with some hot chocolate.

* * *

><p>"Fools! Turn off that light! Do you want to advertise to the world where we are?" shouted Jong.<p>

"Sorry sir." said one of the foot as he pushed a button, turning off the light.

* * *

><p>"Where'd it go?" Donnie asked as the three turtles arrived to where the light had been.<p>

"Whatever it was, it's gone now." Leo said.

"What, we're not gonna check this out?" Raph asked as Leo turned to go.

"Raph, we have no idea where exactly that light was coming from. We have no place to start." Leo said. Raph looked like he was going to protest but didn't. The other two were surprised by this but didn't say anything. Soon, the three turtles quickly left the bay with no words uttered until they were back at the lair.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Leo asked, seeing that Splinter, Ryan, and Mikey were sitting up waiting for them.<p>

"Ryan has something to tell us." Mikey said.

"What is it?" Donnie asked coming in behind Leo. Ryan caught Raph's eye before saying anything.

"Guys, I'm..." she started but stopped, afraid. Splinter rubbed her back.

"It's alright, child. We will not judge you." he said warmly.

"My full name is Oroku Ryang..."


	5. secrets revealed

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Raph said. "As in Oroku? As in Oroku Saki?" he asked. She knew what he was getting at. She took a deep breath and breathed it out.

"Yes." she said.

"Wait, you're related to the shredder?" Leo asked.

"My father is the new one." she said.

"Wait, is?" Leo asked.

"Yes. He's forming the foot again for something big." she explained.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't waste your time Leo!" Raph shouted.

"Raph-" Leo was cut off.

"She's a spy! She'll tell you anything but the truth!" he said.

"I trust her." Leo said.

"Yeah, and it'll be your trusting her that causes the destruction of this family!" Raph shouted. "Get out of here, Demon Spawn!" he turned his attention to Ryan. Ryan felt hot tears forming.

"Fine!" she shouted, glaring as she stood up.

"No, wait Ryan." Leo grabbed her arm as she brushed by.

"No, if that hot headed jerk wants me gone, then I'll be happy to oblige!" she shouted.

"No, Ryan. You don't have to leave." he said. But she was determined.

"Let go of my arm, Leo!" she glared, and he was surprised by how much she sounded like Raph just then.

"No Ryan." he said. She quickly twisted out of his grasp.

"Ryan, you don't have to go!" he said after her. She paused for a second.

"You heard Raph. I'm that Demon's spawn. His blood runs through my veins and I can't do a damn thing about it." she muttered before walking out the door.

"Ryan! Wait!" Mikey said, running to the door. He opened it and stepped out.

"Whoa guys! She's gone already!" he said, coming back in.

"Good riddance!" Raph spat.

"You know what, Raph!" Leo said, turning back around to face his brother. "She didn't want to be that Demon's spawn!" he glared at his brother.

"Yeah, but she is. You heard her. His blood runs through her veins." he said smuggly.

"You don't choose your family, Raph! She can't control where her lineage comes from! And now she's probably walking out there to her death. Have you wondered what she was running from that night? Do you know why those men were chasing her? Could it be that she was running from her own family because she didn't want to fulfil her destiny?" Leo stormed off to his room. Raph's eyes softened. Mikey and Donnie shot him a hard look before walking off too.

"What have I done?" Raph said, realization coming to him. From the beginning, he felt not to trust her. That was her lineage talking to him. So much in fact, he didn't even know the Ryan that the other turtles knew. The Ryan that didn't want to be like her grandfather and father. The Ryan that he had worried over without even realizing it.

"My son, she is in grave danger." Splinter said before turning to walk away.

"Sensai..." Splinter stopped to listen. "I'm going to get her and bring her back." Raph said. It was probably 2 in the morning.

"Be safe, my son." Splinter said, resting a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"I will. I'll have her back in no time." With that, Raph ran out the door. Splinter watched the door for some time before turning to the couch, resting his aching bones, and switching on the news replays.

* * *

><p>"Ryan!" Raph shouted, jumping from roof top to roof top.<p>

"Ryan!" he called out louder.

* * *

><p>Ryan broke out of the sewers, tears falling off her face. She didn't like crying. It made her feel weak. But she couldn't help it.<p>

She walked for a few blocks. She stopped crying and looked up at the buildings. She thought about just climbing up and traveling by rooftop. It would probably give her more air and give her a better place to think.

"Ryang?" she heard a voice behind her. She turned to see the new Shredder.

"Stay away from me!" she said, backing up.

"Come with me Ryang."

"It's Ryan!" she growled.

"Where have you been all week Ryan?" he asked her, using the name she had asked for.

"Nowhere." she said, knowing not to tell about the turtles.

"You're keeping something from me." he said. "You know, your grandfather found the turtles in the sewer..." he trailed off as both of their gazes fell on the man hole between them.

"So? That doesn't mean anything." she said.

"Oh Ryan, when are you going to learn... I'm smarter than you give me credit for." he said, walking dangerously close to her.

"You!" he shouted, pointing behind her and she turned to see at least fifteen foot ninjas standing there.

"Go into the sewers and find the turtles. I want them brought to me, alive." Shredder commanded. They bowed to him before opening the man hole.

"As for you, Ryan..." he trailed off before opening the back of a van... she went to run but he caught her. She caught the necklace around her neck by the chin and it broke off. The Shredder didn't seem to notice as he threw her in the back of the van.

"Take her to the lair." he said to the driver before walking back to the sewers.

"Nice going Ryan. Show your face for seconds above ground and get caught... Must be some type of lame record." she muttered to herself as she was driven to the hideout.

* * *

><p>"Ryan!" Raph had been shouting so long his throat felt like it was on fire. He had probably been looking for only fifteen minutes, but it felt like 2 hours. Then something donned on him. What if she didn't come out the same way he did. What if she went the other way.<p>

"God dammit!" he said, turning around and heading back the other way.

"Ryan!" he shouted again before stopping on a roof top.

"Damn! Come on Ryan, give me a sign... anything." he said, sitting on the side of the building, looking down. Something caught his eye. _No _he thought, _No way it could be that easy... _still...

"Wait a second..." he said, standing up and climbing down. He picked up the little glittery thing. It was a rose on a chain with an R through the rose. He almost flung it away but as he did, he suddenly remembered somewhere he had seen it and held onto it.

"Ryan." he said, remembering. The first night he had heard her scream. When he had gone in, he saw the same exact necklace hanging around her neck. He looked around at the ground when something else caught his eye. There was an oily spot on the ground where a vehicle had parked. It was fresh. Tire tracks, as if someone had squealed out of there, led East... right to... Raph couldn't believe it as he was faced directly toward the bay after finding all the clues.

"Damn. I knew we should of checked it out!" he growled. He jumped for a fire escape and climbed up the side of the building, jumping from roof top to roof top yet again, heading for the bay.


	6. Meet the Shredder

Leo walked out of his room, deciding maybe he had been too hard on Raph. He walked out to find Raph missing. Donnie and Mikey had to have been thinking the same thing cause they walked into the living room with the same look on their faces. Splinter sat on the couch, dozing between commercials.

"Sensai, where's Raph?" Leo asked.

"Not here." Splinter said, keeping his eyes shut.

"Where'd he go?" Leo asked.

"Out there." Splinter said, knowing that he was annoying his sons and at the same time "making a funny"

"For?" Leo asked again, getting slightly tired of the two word answers.

"Get Ryan." Splinter said calmly, cracking a smile at his son's irritation.

"What! We gotta help him!" Leo said, walking towards the door.

"My son." Splinter stood, the joke over. "This is Raphael's task to complete. He has demons he must settle with Ryan. He has realized his wrong and must fix it with Ryan... alone." he explained.

"But sensai!" Mikey started to argue, but Donnie stopped him.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"hear what?" Leo asked. Suddenly, the door was broken down and foot ninjas came in from every direction.

"That!" Donnie said, pulling out his bo staff. The other two pulled out their weapons as well.

* * *

><p>Ryan was thrown in a room.<p>

"hey, wait!" she shouted but the metal door was shut on her. Suddenly, gas filled the room.

"What the..." she was un able to finish her sentence as the world went black.

"Your daughter is knocked out in the holding cell." reported the foot ninja into the radio.

"She is no daughter of mine now. She can be disposed of shortly after she watches her new friends die." came the Shredder's dark voice on the other end.

* * *

><p>Raph dropped so that he could examine the bay.<p>

"Maybe this was a waste of time." he muttered, realizing they could have turned at any of the intersections back there. but his gut told him they were here. He was about to turn back and retrace his tracks when suddenly his eye caught something. Tire tracks. They lead right to the edge of the water.

"What the-" he thought, bending down. the tire tracks were fresh and it looked like they went right into the bay.

* * *

><p>Donnie, Mikey, Leo, and even Splinter were all fighting the foot ninja that were invading their home.<p>

"Enough!" came a shout.

"Uh oh..." said Mikey as they all turned around to see the Shredder standing there.

the foot stopped attacking and stepped away. Through the door came a giant figure.

"The new shredder..." Leo muttered as his brothers appeared behind him, ready for a fight.

"You reptilian nuisances killed my father!" the shredder glared at them, seeing them for the first time and only hearing stories of them as a boy.

"That's why Ryan looked so confused when we told the story of what really happened!" Leo said in realization, looking back at splinter. Splinter just nodded once in agreement.

"Filling my daughter's head with stories! No wonder she's turned against me!" Shredder growled.

"We didn't do anything to turn her against you! She did that herself!" Mikey said, and for once, he looked very serious. Way to serious to be Mikey.

The shredder looked like he would get angry at Mikey's comment, but stopped himself.

"No matter. she was a loose end. A loose end that's been tied up." he arched an eyebrow, waiting to see how they would react to that.

"What did you do to her!" Leo growled. The Shredder looked amused.

"What would you care?" he challenged.

"Where is she!" Mikey interrupted, looking enraged.

"Out of your pathetic hands!" Shredder shot at him. That was all it took. Mikey let out a growl of rage before running for the Shredder.

My son, no!" Splinter said.

"Mikey, don't!" Donnie and Leo said at the same time. Shredder stood still til Mikey was right in front of him before swiftly moving to the side and flipping Mikey over onto his back. But Mikey did a roll and was back up in no time, going for a second attack. Or at least, he tried. Before he could touch the new shredder, he was grabbed from behind by four foot ninja. He fought against them as Leo and Donnie tried to get to him.

"Mikey!" Leo shouted, but the shredder quickly blocked their path to Mikey as suddenly, Mikey and the foot ninja disappeared from view to the world above.

Meanwhile, 5 foot surrounded Splinter. As Splinter fought them off, Leo and Donnie were attacking Shredder, trying to get to where Mikey had been carried away. The Shredder threw them both back and they both hit the ground next to each other. They both gave each other a look.

"He's as good as his dad!" Leo breathed.

"Woulda liked to see Ryan in a fight." Donnie commented. Leo nodded in agreement before them jumped back up for another attack.

* * *

><p>Raph floated back up to the surface.<p>

"Well, now we know where Ryan is." he muttered. As he had dived in after the tire tracks, he had come across an underground building. It had the foot symbol on the outside.

"But how to get in there?" he asked himself, climbing out of the bay to examine his whole layout.

* * *

><p>Leo and Donnie both kicked the Shredder onto his back. Before the shredder could stand, they ran past him after Mikey, Splinter following close behind.<p>

"Mikey!" They called, but no answer. As they got out of the sewers, they found a van with the back doors open. Mikey was being thrown in the back, having been knocked out cold.

Leo ran and kicked the foot that had thrown Mikey in. Donnie followed after, knocking out two guys on the way.

"Help me. We gotta get him out of here." Leo said. But before either of them could lift Mikey, they were both thrown in the back. The doors slammed and a latch was heard on the outside.

"Oh great." Donnie said.

"Hey wait... Splinter's still out there!" Leo realized, looking at Donnie with wide eyes. Suddenly, gas filled the cabin.

"Oh great..." Donnie said as a yawn escaped.

"Some sorta..." Leo yawned before continuing. "Sleeping... gas." that was it. Both turtles passed out next to an out cold Mikey.

* * *

><p>Splinter hid in the shadows after Leo and Donnie were thrown into the back. He realized he was no use to his sons now, especially with five foot ninja running his way. He quickly jumped onto the fire escape above him as two of them ran into the wall after nearly grabbing him. Three others flipped onto the fire escape after him, but Splinter was agile and flipped up to the roof.<p>

The foot ninjas jumped onto the roof, ready for a fight with the rat. But as they got there, the rat was gone.

"Impossible." one of them said.

"Search this whole roof. That rat could not have gone far!" the apparent leader of the group said as they all spread out.

The foot searched everywhere, but there was no sign of the rat. They even tried the door to the roof, but it was locked. Little did they think that maybe it had been unlocked about five minutes earlier...

"Master, the rat is nowhere in sight." one of them radioed.

"What!" came the angry reply and the one who had radioed recoiled. "Ugh, never mind! We have the turtles. That's all we need... get your group and report back to the lair." with that, the line went dead and the ninjas on the roof were quickly gone.


	7. No way out

"Damn!" Raph said, giving up for the moment. He sat on the dock looking out at the bay. Suddenly, he heard squealing tires from the road. An armoured van rounded the corner and went into the bay...

"That's my cue!" he said, jumping into the water after the van. He hung onto the bottom of the van. As it neared the building, hidden doors opened for it. It went into a room and as soon as the doors closed the water drained.

"Hey Joe! Help me with these reptilian freaks." came a voice. The back doors opened.

"Three out cold turtles. It's a dream come true!" Joe said. Raph gritted his teeth and glared. There were only two guys. He could take them but could he get his brothers awake? And how long until others got suspicious that Joe and the other guy hadn't come back with the turtles.

"I thought there were four of these freaks!" Joe asked.

"Who cares. This is what the master wants." came the reply. He heard shuffling before he heard metal hit the floor.

"Whoops." came Joe's voice.

"Joe, you're a terrible ninja..." the other man said.

"Sorry Jim. You know I'm a victim of circumstance. nuk nuk." said Joe, imitating curly from the three stooges.

"Shut up ya meat head!" said Jim as they grabbed something from the back. Raph saw two blue lines of fabric and knew they were carrying Leo. He fought every muscle in his body to not just jump out and yell at them for laying a hand on his brother.

As soon as the two men were out of the room, Raph got out from beneath the van. It was a round white room. He didn't see any cameras, though, and took his chance to try to get his other two brothers awake.

"Donnie! Mikey!" he said, getting to the back. He shook Donnie.

"Raph?" he asked, coming to. He rubbed his head.

"Donnie. We gotta get Mikey awake." Raph urged as they both turned to Mikey.

"Where are we?" Donnie asked Raph, looking outside of the van.

"The foot's lair." Raph explained.

"Where's Leo?" Donnie asked, still looking around. Mikey came to at about that time. He rubbed his head where a bump had formed on the back.

"they took him." Raph answered with a sigh. Suddenly, a door was heard opening.

"Just act like you're still out cold." Raph said, laying down next to them.

"Um, Jim?" they heard a voice.

"Ugh..." came the irritated reply. "What now?"

"I thought there were only three turtles." Joe said.

As soon as Joe spoke, Raph jumped up and took out Jim instantly. Donnie and Mikey jumped up.

"Mom was right... I should have been a hair dresser." Joe said before Mikey knocked him out.

"What's the plan?" Donnie asked, landing beside his brothers in a ready stance.

"We find our brother and Ryan and get the hell outta here." Raph said daringly, goin towards the door. Mikey and Don shot each other a look before running out with their brother.

* * *

><p>Splinter arrived at the bay after following the armoured van. He could tell where they had gone, and he had to find a way in fast. Suddenly, the water shifted and a tower shot out of the bay. Splinter raised an eyebrow as he jumped into the water, hoping there would be a way into the tower from there.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shredder! They're gone!" a foot ninja ran in.<p>

"what!" he turned on him.

"the two that were in charge of them are knocked out cold. We only have one of the turtles captured." he reported. The Shredder looked like he would get mad, but stopped, lowering his fist.

"This could work to our advantage after all." he said, turning back to the monitors. He focused on two rooms. Ryan's and Leo's.

"Get Ryan ready. I must speak with her when she awakens." he glared at the screen.

* * *

><p><em>about fifteen minutes later... <em>

"Look, it's Leo!" Donnie said, looking through a window on a door.

"Yeah, a little too Leo." Mikey said.

"Ugh, not again." Don said, slapping his forehead and shaking his head.

"Let's get him!" Raph said, picking the lock with his sai. They ran in.

"Leo!" Raph said, shaking him.

"Raph?" Leo asked, coming to. He rubbed his head.

"Come on bro." Raph said, throwing Leo's arm around his shoulder as he helped him stand up.

The door slammed shut. All four brothers looked at each other.

"Awe crap." Raph muttered.

* * *

><p>Ryan came to. The room she was in was dark, but she could definitely tell she was in a different room then where she had started out in. The second thing she noticed was her clothes. She was wearing completely different clothes. She wore a black shirt that came up to her neck. the sleeves went to about her elbows then the rest of the way hung loosely. It was lined with gold and showed her mid drift. red flowers circled from shoulder to shoulder going across just above her chest on the shirt. She wore black silk pants, probably fashioned with the same material as the shirt with gold lining on them as well.<p>

But the third thing she noticed startled her. She turned her attention to a corner where the Shredder sat. Only god knows how long he had been sitting there. She glared in his direction, standing up.

"Hello Ryang." he greeted. he was smiling behind the mask, and for how long she had known him, she knew he was.

"I've told you, it's Ryan." she snapped, still glaring. "What do you want!' she growled.

Well, **Ryan**, I'm here to offer you a deal." he said.

"And what's that?" she asked, knowing this couldn't be good. She was right. He pushed a button which sent her shooting down a chute. She came up into a completely white room. She looked up to see the room she had been in. The Shredder peered down at her from above.

"Now, Ryan, here is my deal..." he said over a mic. Suddenly, a chute opened on the other side of the room and she heard surprised screams. The four turtles came down, landing on each other.

"Mikey! Get your feet out of my face!' came Raph's voice.

"Guys!" Ryan said, running over to them. She hugged the first two up which were Leo and Raph. Raph sighed in relief as she buried herself in their arms. He and Leo exchanged glances before she released them.

"Here is my deal." came the Shredder's voice, interrupting the moment. She turned and stood in front of them protectively.

"Fight and defeat a turtle... just one of them... and I will let you live. Maybe even consider taking you back as my kin again. If you don't, you can die with them."

"You should know better!" she growled. "I decline your offer!" she spat.

"No Ryan!" Raph said, resting a hand on her shoulder. He turned her to face him, resting his other hand on her other shoulder. "Ryan, we could die either way. If you have a chance to live, you take it!" he pleaded. She put her hands on his arms.

"But if it means you're going to die at my hands, it's not worth it." she responded, turning back to the Shredder.

"For the record... I was wrong about ya." Raph said. She smiled at him before looking back up.

"I decline!" she repeated. The shredder let out a sigh as if he actually felt bad about sending his daughter to her death.

"So be it." he said. He walked away from the mic. The turtles and Ryan stood there for a moment. Suddenly, hidden doors opened as foot ninja piled in. All five prepared for a fight. Ryan was the first to jump into action. She took down five in an instant. The turtles watched in awe. Ryan could fight... well!

"Cowabunga!" Mikey yelled as the four turtles joined in the fight. The Shredder suddenly appeared and the foot fighting Ryan stopped.

"I'll handle my daughter. You handle the turtles!" he commanded.

"Guys, Ryan's got trouble!" Raph informed. Both foot ninja and turtle seemed to stop fighting as the father and daughter circled each other.

"I thought I was no longer your daughter!" she growled, charging at him. He grabbed her arm and twisted her around. She twisted from his grasp and went to side kick him, but he grabbed her leg and twisted her whole body. She landed on her left side but quickly flipped back onto her feet.

"How do you expect to beat me? I taught you everything you know!" he mocked.

"Good always triumphs!" she growled, glaring as she flipped over him and kicked him in the back. He fell forward but caught himself and kicked her in the leg. A crack was heard as she fell down instantly, grabbing her leg and screaming in pain.

Raph went to help, but Leo grabbed him from behind.

"Let go Leo!" Raph tried to fight.

"No Raph. If we interfere, the foot will interfere and she won't stand a chance." Leo said.

"But..." Raph felt his body shake from worry and fear for Ryan.

"Really? Good triumphs!" the shredder mocked again. He crouched down so he was eye to eye with her. "How interesting." he said. She spat in his eye and kicked him with her right leg, good leg, before flipping so she was just standing on her right leg.

A chuckle escaped him as he stood up.

"You really expect to beat me?" he asked as a few tears escaped Ryan as the pain shot up her leg.

"How much strength do you have left?" he asked, still mocking.

"enough to beat you!" she said, preparing for him to attack. The amused look left his face.

"let's get this over with. You're wasting my time!" he said as two blades shot out of his armour. He charged her.

"Ryan!" Raph yelled, knowing Shredder was going in for a kill.

He swung the blades around, but missed as she ducked. She grabbed his arm and bent it back behind his back. He growled with rage as he swung back and twisted out of her grasp, grabbing her shoulder. It popped. She screamed again as her arm went limp. He swung around and kicked her back. She hit the floor. Raph made another move to help but Leo still held him back. He didn't even address Leo this time, keeping his eyes on Ryan.

"Come on, Ryan. Get up. Get up." he pleaded.

_Oh god... this is bad. _Was Ryan's next thought.


	8. Raph has feelings!

Splinter arrived to the tower. He had to look over the tower for a good ten minutes but finally, he found a hidden door. Quickly, he crawled inside, his mind set on helping his sons.

* * *

><p>Everyone knew Ryan was helpless. Her shoulder was dislocated. Her leg was possibly broken and she was so tired.<p>

"Let's finish this!" Ryan glared. Her words struck Raph.

"She knew she would die if she gave us a fighting chance." he said, turning back to his brothers.

The Shredder lifted his blades and ran at her. She made no move to defend herself. He was going to stab her, and she was going to let him do it. Raph let out a growl of outrage and twisted out of Leo's grasp. Leo made no move to stop him.

It all happened so fast. Raph barrelled into the Shredder's side. The shredder had not expected it, and fell completely off balance. But, he was so close to Ryan that he caught her side and the force was so strong, she flew across the room.

Raph jumped up.

"Ryan!" he shouted, going to run to her but the Shredder grabbed his legs and tripped him. The shredder stood up, hovering over Raph.

"You reptilian scum! You'll pay for that!" he said, lifting his blades up. Leo side kicked Shredder down and reached out his arm to help Raph up. Raph went to run to Ryan again but was stopped by Leo.

"Raph, no! We'll get to her later. Right now, we have to fight Shredder." he said. Raph knew he was right but he could not pull his mind away from the limp body lying in the corner.

* * *

><p>Splinter found a room that had a label on the door that said "Control room". He walked in.<p>

"Hey!" five foot ninjas stood in the room. Splinter took them out easily. He walked over to the windows and peered out. He saw his sons all jumping around the shredder, fighting him. He knew what he had to do...

* * *

><p>The turtles all jumped around the Shredder, throwing in punches and kicks when they could, but the new shredder was just as good as the last one.<p>

The turtles all came into a huddled group as the shredder took his breather as well.

"Okay. how did we beat the last one?" asked Mikey, looking around.

"Mikey, he pulled a dock on himself, I doubt this is the same situation." Raph said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, the first time, didn't sensai throw him off a building?" Donnie put in. All three looked at Donnie.

"Yeah, but if you haven't noticed, Sensai's not..." Leo was cut off by shattering glass as Splinter flew out of the control room above. He landed with his walking stick held up defensively.

"Sensai!" the four brothers said in excitement. The Shredder glared.

"You! I've heard about you! My father told me your master stole his love!" he glared.

"That's a lie! Your father was jealous of Theng Sjen's love for my master!" Splinter growled.

"So your master tricked her into falling in love with him!" The shredder yelled, charging Splinter. Splinter readied himself for the attack and quickly had Jong on his back.

"You may have your father's harsh temper and poor judgement, but you are no match compared to him." Splinter said with his stick on his chest.

"Sir, we're ready to commence." came a voice over the mic. It distracted Splinter long enough so Shredder could stand. The boys crowded around Splinter, ready for the Shredder to attack, but he did not.

"You've wasted enough of my time." Shredder said, and as if on cue, the foot ninja all crowded in.

"I have something to attend to." he said, and the foot ninja ran forward to attack. The shredder quickly exited the room.

not twenty minutes passed before all the foot ninja were on the ground.

Raph looked back where Ryan had landed. she hadn't moved.

"Ryan!" he said, running over. The others followed, but stayed behind about a foot. She wasn't moving and Raph shook as he rolled her over. two lines of blood were across her belly, but you could hardly see them from the blood that had puddled up on that one side.

"Ryan. Ryan, look at me!" he begged, putting a hand on her face. Her eyes opened and she took a deep, ragged breath.

"Raph?" she said between hoarse breaths.

"I'm here Ryan. I'm here." he said, grabbing her hand with his other hand.

"Raph, I- I'm sorry." she breathed.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" he said.

"I- I got you into this mess. I'm so sorry." she said as tears formed in her eyes. Raph couldn't tell, though, if it was from the pain or the guilt.

"It's not your fault Ryan. Hell, we've been in this mess since we were fifteen. I guess it was only a matter of time before a new Shredder was born." he said, smiling encouraging. She went to sit up but grabbed her side and took a sharp breath, as if pain had shot through her. She fell back onto the floor.

"Raph I- I don't think I'm going to make it." she breathed. Raph felt tears forming in his eyes. He knew in his heart she was right. So much blood lay on the gorund around her. HER blood.

"Don't talk like that. Don't say that! We're going to get you out of here!" he said, as if pleading with himself. Raph wasn't known to cry, and he wasn't going to be seen now.

"Raph, tell Mikey to keep telling jokes, maybe one day he'll be funny." she said, breathing raggedly between every few words. Raph shook his head.

"Don't do this. Don't you say goodbye." he said, and that was when the first tear fell. She seemed to ignore him.

"Tell Donnie to keep up the technician stuff. He has no idea how big of a help he really is." she said. Raph knew he couldn't fight her. She was going to di- he couldn't bring himself to even think the word.

"I will." he promised, another tear escaping. Curse his feelings!

"Tell Leo to lead the team diligently. He is better than he gives himself credit for..." she knew the guys standing behind Raph could hear her.

"Tell Splinter thank you. Thank you for teaching me to be at peace. I just wish I would of mastered meditation..." she trailed off, and her eyes sort of glazed a bit.

"And tell Raph..." she said it as if in pain.

"I'm here Ryan!" he said. It seemed that she had forgotten who she was talking to as her eyes glazed a bit.

"Tell Raph..." she trailed off as her voice got weaker.

"I'm right here." he said again.

"And tell Raph... he's so gullible..." Raph had looked away but now he looked back.

"What?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled, teeth and all.

"You little shit!" he said, shoving her shoulder playfully.

"owe, owe! Bad shoulder!" she whimpered, grabbing it.

"You deserved that!" he said, reaching out a hand to help her up. She stayed hopping on her right leg.

"Hey, it was worth it. I got you crying!" she said, laughing. "Awe, you do care!" she said, kissing his cheek.

"Ay!" he said, wiping his cheek off as he balanced her against him.

"Um, guys. I'd hate to break up this lovely reunion. But this isn't over." Donnie said.

"What are we going to do." Mikey asked.

"First thing's first. We're gonna get Ryan to a safe spot." Leo said.

"What!" she growled. "No, I'm helping all I can." she shot back at him, glaring.

"Sheesh, she's almost as bad as Raph." Leo muttered to everyone else.

"Ay, I heard that!" Raph said, smirking.

"Okay, first thing's first. We're going to find Ryan a splint and something she can use as crutches." Leo said, giving in.

"but frankly, you would be better off where we don't have to keep an eye on you." Leo said just to her.

"I can be radio control sort of. That control room up there. In it are computer screens galor. I'll bet those are the screens of the cameras all around this lair." she said, finding something to do.

"That's a sitting job and you won't get hurt any worse than you already are." Donnie added.

"It's settled. I'll radio you guys if I see anything coming your way. In the meantime, we gotta figure out what he's up to." Ryan said and the looks on their faces told her that they agreed.


	9. The real plot

The turtles, the rat, and the girl all stood in the control room. Well, actually all except for Ryan. Ryan sat in a chair, cringing as Donnie wrapped her up the best he could. So far she was in a sling, had a splint holding her leg together, and had bandages circling her waist.

"Thanks Don." she said as he finished. He smiled encouragingly. Then he pulled out a random sandwich.

"Where'd ya get that?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"There was a kitchen type area by the medic closet. You need to get as much energy as you can. You lost a lot of blood... In fact, it might not hurt to get you a blood transfusion as well." he added, giving her a slightly concerned look. She wanted to protest but knew he was right by how light headed she was.

"You guys wired?" she asked, turning to the rest of them and standing on the crutches that Don had found in the medic room along with everything else he used to bandage her up.

"Ya." Leo said, looking at the others who nodded. Splinter wasn't wired. He didn't need to be and he refused to have anything to do with anything electronic.

"Alright..." Ryan looked uneasy.

"hey kid, you alright?" Raph asked, walking over.

"Be careful!" she said, hugging him, and this time she was not pulling his shell. He felt her trembling.

The others walked over and she hugged them as well.

"Don't underestimate him. He may not have all the skills of my grandfather, but he is still powerful. VERY powerful. And please come back safe and alive." she met all of their eyes while she was speaking.

"Don't worry, Ryan. We'll be back before ya know it!" Leo said. With that, the five left the room, and Ryan turned the chair around to watch the monitors, hoping that everything would work out.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes passed.<p>

"Alright guys, cameras are still clean. No one's coming your way for miles." she said happily.

"Thanks Ryan. Hey, can you pull up the floor plan from where you are?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked curiously.

"Did the shredder have an office? Maybe where he wrote out his diabolical plans?" Leo asked.

"Oh yeah... in fact..." she pulled up the 3d imaging screen. It was very futuristic technology. "Alright, where you guys are now, his office type place is about 2 doors down on your right." she said. They followed her advice.

"It's locked." Donnie said, trying the door.

"No, I figured he left it open to the public!" Raph said sarcastically. "Move over!" he said, pulling out his sai. He had the lock picked in no time.

"Alright Ryan, we're going to try to figure out what your father is up to." said Donnie as they all went in. They turned on the computer and donnie sat down at the desk.

"Password..." Donnie said irritated.

"Oh, try Kronos." Ryan said. Donnie typed it in. Access was granted.

"How did you know that?" Raph asked astonished.

"One of his favorite movies was The Incredibles. Go figure." Ryan said, smirking. Suddenly, she saw movement.

"Oh no." she said.

"What?" came Raph's worried response.

"The shredder, he's... he's walking with a group of foot ninjas."

"Where is he?" asked Leo.

"Oh crap." she said, realizing where they were going.

"They're headed right for the control room..." she trailed off.

"Ryan, get out of there now!" Raph shouted. She grabbed her crutches and started for the door. The door swung open.

"Too late." she said.

"Ryan!" the turtles said, hearing a struggle on the other side of the line. Suddenly, nothing.

"Ryan?" Leo asked, listening with the guys.

"Now you listen to me slimey freaks." came the shredder's voice. "Meet me on top of the tower protruding out of the water in ten minutes."

"Let her go!" Raph shouted.

"I will, if you meet me in ten minutes."

"How do I know you're telling the truth!" Raph challenged.

"I give you my word!' Shredder said.

"And how do I know you'll keep you're word?" Raph asked.

"You really don't have a choice, now do you?" the shredder said. The line went dead and everyone looked at each other except for Donnie, who was busy at work with the computer.

"How could he do this to his own daughter!" Raph said in frustration.

"He is blinded by hate." Splinter said.

"What more could he do to her! What more pain could he inflict on her!" Raph said.

"He could kill her." Donnie said, shaking his head.

"You got something?" Leo asked, seeing that Donnie had stopped working.

"Yeah. the tower protruding from the bay is a controlling device. It can take control of a person's mind over long distance. And get this, it's targeted for the president's brain!" said Donnie.

"Good, maybe Obama will get some sense knocked into him." Raph muttered.

"Not funny Raph. He's not that bad of a president!" Leo said. "Anyways, go on Donnie."

"Don't you guys get it! He's going to take control of all the world national leaders!" Donnie said.

"Well that means he could..." Leo trailed off, looking at Donnie who nodded that Leo was thinking what he was thinking.

"He could what?" Mikey asked.

"Start World war 3. Send the world to hell... literally!" Donnie said.

"Whoa, so like if we fail, we're turtle soup!" Mikey said, looking around.

"We gotta get up there!" Donnie said.

"Wait... I got an idea." Raph said.

"What?" Leo asked, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I may not be the smartest turtle here but I read the paper. A couple of years back, there was this breakthrough of reading minds at a college university. Two guys were partners working on it. One of those guys was yours truly, Jong Oroku, as the paper printed his name. The other guy was some guy named Timothy Fairfax." he said.

"Yeah, so?" Leo asked, not following.

"Well, I don't see this Fairfax anywhere. Do you?" he asked.

"Wait... I think I know what you're getting at. But do you know where he is?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah. the paper said he resides in Queens. That's not too far from here." said Raph.

"Wait, what's going on?" Mikey asked.

"Well, if Fairfax isn't here, maybe he doesn't know that Shredder's using their creation to control minds. Maybe he wanted in on it too but Shredder just completely singled him out and took all the credit. Wouldn't that piss you off?" Raph said.

"So you're going to get him, tell him that his ideas are being used without his supervision and cause a feud? But how do we know this Fairfax guy can defeat Shredder?" Leo asked.

"Hey, it's worth a shot, ain't it?" Raph reasoned.

"Alright, but hurry. God knows how long we'll be able to stall Shredder." Donnie said as they all followed Splinter down the hallways to the tower.

* * *

><p>Ryan screamed as her leg twisted wrong in her father's grasp.<p>

"Oh stop your whining. Your turtles will be here soon." he said, grinning slyly.

"They shouldn't." she glared. "I'm not worth it!"

"They don't think so." he said, raising his eyebrows in amusement. "And you know it." he got up and walked away from her, knowing she couldn't go anywhere. He had taken away her crutches and even then, she was on the railing around the mind control tower.

"Oh please. Please get some common sense and leave me." she prayed.

* * *

><p><em>disclaimer: no, I do not have a problem with the president. It was only used for humor. so do not take it the wrong way... thank you and have a nice day... <em>


	10. Enter Casey, stage left!

Raph followed the others out of the exit to the tower.

"Alright guys, see ya as soon as I can." he said, jumping into the water. They nodded after him before heading up to the walkway on the tower.

* * *

><p><em>about ten minutes later <em>

"Alright... Fairfax, Fairfax, if I had a better memory I would know where he lived..." he trailed off, hopping from roof top to roof top. He passed a phone booth.

"That'll work.' he muttered, swinging down to it. He grabbed the phonebook inside and looked up Fairfax. Ironically, Fairfax's house was two blocks away.

"This is definately my night." Raph grinned, happy that this Fairfax guy was not on the other side of town.

_meanwhile... _

"Where is the other turtle?" Shredder asked. Ryan was worried too. Where was Raph?

"He needed to take a breather. He'll be up any second." Leo reassured. Ryan cocked an eyebrow but stayed in her place, really having to. The Shredder didn't look like he believed them but didn't seem to want to further the discussion.

"Very well, I'll finish him off after I finish you off." he said, shooting the blades out of his arms.

* * *

><p>"Doctor Fairfax?" Raph said, peeking through the window. A man with brown hair and a mustache jumped up out of his skin from the desk he had fallen asleep on.<p>

"What!" he said. He turned around to see Raph.

"Don't you know not to barge into people's apartments at five in the morning!" he said. "Especially wearing a costume." he muttered afterwards.

"Sorry, I just love Halloween, ya know? Been preparing for it all year. Anyways, what I came over for." Raph said.

"Oh please, you oughta know better than to buy anything from me. None of my inventions have ever worked for anybody. They all bring them back expecting their money back."

"One of your inventions has worked!" Raph explained. "Well, in a sense." he added.

"How do you mean?" the shrimpy man asked.

"You remember in college you and your buddy Jong built some sort of mind reading device."

"Yeah, but that didn't work either..." he muttered sadly.

"But Doctor, your buddy has figured out how to control minds!" Raph said. Dr. Fairfax looked at him roughly.

"That was the whole point of that experiment..." he trailed off and suddenly looked angry.

"He and I made a pact that if we ever found out how to control the minds of the world leaders we would control the world together!" he said. He then looked up at Raph.

"Wait, what! You knew about the mind control thing!" Raph said disbelieving.

Dr. Fairfax walked casually to his desk.

"Sorry Turtle guy, I've said too much." he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Raph.

"Just tell me where he has set up opperations and I might consider letting you live." he said, and suddenly the shrimpy man who believed he was a nobody seemed rather dangerous.

"At the bay..." Raph trailed off before falling backwards out the window. The gun went off but missed Raph. Dr. Fairfax ran to the window and looked out but the mysterious turtle was gone. From his window, he looked at the bay and saw a giant tower sticking out of the water that looked like the Eiffel Tower

"Jong!" he growled before turning back to his apartment. raph sat on the roof and heard some shuffling through the open window before Fairfax showed again. He jumped from the window with some sort of pack on his back. fire ignited from two sides of the pack.

"Whoa. This guy invented jet pack!" Raph muttered, looking as the man made his way to the bay.

"I bet he'll get some money off of that." he thought to himself, jumping from the roof he perched on to another roof, and following Dr. Fairfax to the bay.

* * *

><p>As the turtles fought Shredder, Splinter had situated himself sitting by ryan, resting her head in his lap, rubbing her forehead.<p>

"You must stay awake." he pleaded with her. the blood had began to seep through the bandages that Donnie had used and she had begun to get lightheaded, which had led Splinter in the first place to sit by her.

"How's she doing?" Donnie yelled at the first break in the fight he got.

"She needs better medical attention. And that blood transfusion like you said." Splinter explained. Suddenly, they heard something that almost sounded like an engine.

"No." Shredder said, looking up at the sky. The turtles followed his gaze. some crazy looking loon hovered.

"Jong! You have betrayed me!" he shouted. Shredder paid no attention to the turtles giving them the okay to go to Ryan.

* * *

><p>"Yo Raph!" Raph recognized that voice from a mile away.<p>

"Case! Where you been all week?" he said as Casey landed by him.

"April wanted me to quit for little Tony's sake but I convinced her to let me out to see what was up with you guys."

"Well, uh... you won't believe our week..." he trailed off.

"eh?" Casey said, scratching his head.

"Just, follow me to the bay... I'll explain on the way." Raph said, preparing to fill Casey in.

* * *

><p>"This doesn't concern you anymore Fairfax!" the Shredder shouted.<p>

"the hell it doesn't!" Fairfax shouted. Suddenly, he pushed a button and missles shot out from the pack. The shredder along with the turtles jumped from the tower as it blew up. Splinter threw a grappling hook and grabbed Ryan, the hook grabbing onto one of the supports underneath the tower. The tower stayed standing, but the walkway they had been on was completely destroyed. The support that was holding splinter and Ryan gave way as they fell into the water, completely on a different side then the others.

"It's like the Eiffel Tower." Ryan commented as Splinter held onto her. She was unable to kick to keep herself up so Splinter dragged her to a big support that was holding the tower up. She held onto it.

"Leonardo! We're over here!" Splinter called to the others. Leonardo signaled his brothers over as Shredder floated, ready for Fairfax's next attack. Ryan was dizzy, but was comprehending everything that was going on. She looked up at the bulidings near where they were.

"God, we shoulda taken care of this better." Donnie said, examining Ryan the best he could while floating in the water.

"I don't like this, she's loosing so much blood and I think the wrap is giving her a rash."

"Raph?" Ryan questioned.

"No ryan. A RASH." donnie elaborated.

"No, Raph." Ryan pointed and they looked up to a building where Raph was perched with Casey right behind him.

"Oh great, he brought Casey." Leo muttered.

"Alright!" Mikey said, obviously having a different reaction.

* * *

><p>"So wait, let me see if I got this straight. Shredda wants to start World War III by controlling minds around the world... but him and his best friend in college had the same idea and the fact that Shredder is completing the work without him is pissing him off... meanwhile, Shredder's daughter happened to stumble into the lair and y'all are helping her?" Case said, trying to make sense of everything.<p>

"ESTRANGED daughter, Case. Estranged." Raph made clear before perching on the side of the building and looking into the bay. He first saw Fairfax hovering in the air.

"Watch this..." Raph trailed off, pulling out a ninja throwing star. He threw it at Fairfax who was hovering in the air. It cut a strap and Fairfax fell into the water. Without the weight of his body, the jet pack flew randomly until just falling into the water, sizzling.

"Oh great..." Fairfax muttered, swimming after Shredder. He grabbed Shredder by the throat and they went under.

"come on." Raph said, jumping down from the buliding. casey followed.

"So wait... this girl. Is she hot?" Casey asked.

"You're married... Case." Raph said, smirking as they jumped into the water.

"What, a married man can't ask?" he said, swimming after Raph. they got to the others who were crowded around one of four supports holding the tower up.

"We gotta get her outta here before this gets worse." Donnie said, explaining the situation to Raph.

"What's wrong with her?" Raph asked.

"too much blood loss." Donnie explained.

"Hey Casey, nice of ya to join the party!" Mikey chimed.

"yeah, yeah yeah." Casey said, pulling out a phone.

"Water resistant." he said, seeing the puzzled look on their face. He dialed a number and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey babe. Yeah, I need ya to dial 911 for me. Why don't I do it? Cause, uh... I'm not the annonomous tipper guy. You're the reporter... yeah... where? Uh... the bay. Just tell em to look for the tower jutting out of the water... yeah thanks babe. love ya too... oh, and April... we have a new member of the team!" he added excitedly. Ryan looked at him weird. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll meet her soon. Yup. alright thanks. Bye." he said, hanging up.

"What kinda bright idea was that."

"Simple. We get out of the bay before the cops get here and watch just to make sure the Shredder gets to jail this time." he said happily.

"Hey genius, how we supposed to swim with Ryan like this." Leo said, rolling his eyes.

"She hangs on between two of us as we swim." he explained. Ryan went to move off the support.

"Whoa, where you think you're going?" Raph said, grabbing her and puting her back.

"That guy's plan." she said. "It'll work." she sounded so weak. And this time she wasn't faking it.

"Alright. Case, come here." Raph said.

"what?" he said, swimming over.

"Your bright idea... You're going to help me swim with her." he said, putting Ryan's arm around his shoulders. Casey took the other arm as they all swam for the edge of the water.

"Hey, where'd Shredder and fairfax go?" asked Mikey. No sooner had he spoken, Fairfax and Shredder appeared back on the surface again.

"You stole my idea!" Fairfax said in outrage.

"OUR idea! That means it was MINE too!" Shredder growled back.

"Come on!" Donnie urged, swimming away. "let them fight it out!"

"Actually... um..." Raph laughed nervously as they got to the edge.

"What?" Donnie asked.

"You remember those 'turtle bombs'?" Raph asked, quoting with his fingers.

"Yeah, I came up with them last week. So?" Donnie asked. They heard police sirens in the distance.

"Well..." Raph said as suddenly, the base that they had been at gave way.

"You sly dog!" Mikey said, slapping Raph on the shoulder playfully.

"Come on guys." Raph said, picking up Ryan baby style and climbing onto the roof with his brothers.

* * *

><p>Three police cars arrived instantly at the same time.<p>

A cop whistled. "Man oh man. Looks like we got here just in time." he said.

"Looks like we're swimming." said his partner as the tower smashed into the water.

"Unit 23 requesting chopper. You copy?" said the first into a mic.

"Read ya loud and clear Terry. Sending one now." came the reply.

"Boy, this'll be one hell of a report..." he muttered to his partner. His partner just laughed.

* * *

><p>"Would somebody mind explaining to me what the hell is going on!" April said furiously. So far tonight, her husband had begged her to go out, then she got a call from him telling her to call the cops and now, next thing she knew, the turtles, Splinter, and her husband were pulling a strange girl in on her couch.<p>

"April, we need you to take Ryan to the Emergency Room. Tell them she was mugged or something."

"How do I know her?" April asked, wanting to know Donnie's made up story.

"You're her aunt." Donnie said.

"Works for me." April said, grabbing her keys. Casey carried her outside to the car since it was getting light outside. Donnie glanced at the clock on the wall. It said 6:34.

"You know, not bad for one night's work." he muttered as a yawn escaped.

"Yup." Leo said, copying the yawn.

"Now we just gotta pray for Ryan..." Donnie added, looking at his brothers.


	11. Hospital

Casey walked back into the apartment after helping April carry Ryan out to the car. As he entered, all four turtles were passed out around the living room while Splinter sat in the armchair, eyes closed. Casey wasn't sure whether he was actually asleep or not until a quiet snore escaped the old rat.

"Sleep tight guys. You deserve it after tonight." Casey said in the room before walking to his and April's room.

"And now... it's time for me to get some shut eye." he said, laying down. As soon as his head hit the pillow, a whine was heard in the baby monitor.

"Oh please Tony. Please tell me you're still asleep..." he said quietly, waiting as he listened to the baby monitor. Finally, crying was heard over the baby monitor.

"Yup, just my luck." Casey groaned, getting back up and going to the baby's room.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" asked the doctor as April brought Ryan in.<p>

"She was mugged." April explained.

"Who is she?" asked the doctor.

"Ryan. My niece." April said. The doctor looked like he would ask further questions but didn't seeing the urgent medical treatment the girl needed.

"We need to get her into exam, now!" the doctor said, placing her on a stretcher and racing her down the hall as he was joined by three others, nurses or doctors. April sat down in the waiting room.

She checked her watch. It was 7:03 now in the morning.

"Sheesh. They're probably already asleep. I'll call them when I know what's going on with Ryan." she decided, leaning back in the chair and waiting.

* * *

><p>"Anything?" Raph asked, walking into the kitchen as Casey fed Tony. It was about 9:30 and Raph was the first one awake, out of the mutates.<p>

"No." Casey said, glancing at the clock, then the phone. Raph hung his head a little bit.

"Hey..." he said, resting a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "She'll call as soon as she knows what's going on." he promised, trying to reassure Raph. Raph nodded and walked back to the living room.

* * *

><p>April finally saw the doctor that had taken Ryan back walk out. She stood up, ready to talk to him. He looked uneasy but met her eyes.<p>

"Ms. O'Neil, your niece has a greenstick fracture in her tibia. You know where that is, right?" he asked, making sure his medical talk wasn't too much.

"Yes, that's the shin bone." she said.

"Yes. Her shoulder was completely dislocated. We popped it back in. I believe that was when she screamed. I didn't think she would feel it since she was so weak from the blood loss so I didn't bother giving her any penicillin..."

"Speaking of the blood loss..." April trailed off, waiting for him to go on.

"Hold on... I'll get to that..." he promised.

"Next, though, she has 3 broken ribs, just above where she was cut twice. You know, they must have been using a double bladed knife because the cuts were perfectly aligned..." the doctor commented.

"I don't know, I didn't see. She was walking home from a friend's house." she said.

"At 5 in the morning?" the doctor commented.

"Actually, I think she left at 9. It was when her friend called me and told me that Ryan had left her tooth brush there that I realized she was missing this morning at four."

"Why would someone call that early in the morning just for a toothbrush?" asked the doctor, baffled.

"Hey, this friend of hers is very hygentic, especially about brushing teeth." April explained. The doctor only nodded.

"Anyways, both cuts were about half a foot long and about 2 inches deep each." April's eyes went wide. that was bad.

"Doctor... what does that mean?" she asked.

"What's the girl's blood type. Do you know?" asked the doctor. April shook her head.

"I know I'm O negative" she said.

"then you might be able to give blood for her... if you wish to." the doctor added that last part as if maybe April wouldn't.

"I will if I can." she insisted.

"Alright, we'll just run a quick test to see what type the girl is." he said, walking back to the room.

* * *

><p>The clock rolled towards 10.<p>

Casey was cleaning up the tray on the high chair and the messy 8 month old.

Raph was pacing in the living room while Donnie and Mikey still slept on the couch. Leo sat in a chair next to sensai watching Raph.

"Raph, calm down. She'll call soon." Leo reassured. As soon as he spoke, the phone rang. Raph ran for the phone but Leo stopped him.

"If it's not April, then they'll wonder why Casey didn't answer..." Leo explained.

"Hello." they heard Casey say from the kitchen. "Hi babe. I think Raph is the one you should be talking to." they heard him say. Leo released Raph as he headed for the kitchen.

"April?" Raph said.

"Hey raph. How ya holding up?" she said.

"Fine. How's Ryan?" he asked.

"Well, that's what I'm calling about..." she trailed off and Raph arched his eyebrows in worry.

"What?" he asked.

"She needs a blood transfusion. I'm O negative and she's ab negative so I'm able to give her blood. But if I give blood then I'm gonna be light headed and they'll probably make me stay over night. For sure, though, Ryan's going to stay over night." she said. Raph closed his eyes in frustration. He wanted to see her now.

"Okay. You want me to send Casey to get you so you don't have to stay over?" he asked.

"No, it's alright. They already said they'd put me in a room with Ryan so I'll be fine. The doctor said the earliest he would release Ryan is three days from now..." she trailed off, waiting for Raph to explode.

"Damn!" he said.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure you of all people can sneak in past night security." he heard April laugh a little at her own joke. He chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess. I'll see ya tonight then." he said.

"Alright Raph. See ya." she said, hanging up.

* * *

><p><em>That night... <em>

"Hey Ray." Raph said after her had forced the window open. He stood over ryan's bed now. She looked so weak. She had bandages on her arms from the blood transfusion. Then she had a sling around her neck holding up her right arm while her shin was in a cast. She wasn't awake but Raph had heard that people hear best when they're sleeping.

"Ray I'm so sorry you got dragged into this." he said, resting a hand on her hand. "At least you're not screaming tonight." he said. She didn't move for a moment.

"Ryan, I just wanted to say... " he stumbled over his words, fumbling. He was so glad she wasn't awake because he sounded like such a fool right now. "What I mean is... you're amazing! You're smart, resourceful, cute..." now he was really glad she wasn't awake. That just randomly slipped out. "I mean... yeah. You've got potential kid. I just wanted you to know that." he said. He turned to leave but was stopped by a voice.

"Careful Raph. You're starting to sound mushy." Ryan hadn't opened her eyes, but she had said it.

"You're awake?" he said, feeling his green cheek turn red.

"and you're blushing." she said, having opened her eyes.

"You sound better." he said, coming back over.

"You look better. Have you done something with your hair?" she asked, being a smart ass.

"OH very funny." he sneered back at her. She grinned.

"How are the guys?" she asked.

"Worried about you." he said.

"They don't need to be." she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"But they are. Donnie was freaking out because he knew his bandaging must of sucked."

"It's his bandaging that kept me alive. I heard the doctor say that..." she said, thinking. "He said that whoever bandaged me up was the only reason I was still alive." she repeated.

"I'll let him know." Raph promised. She nodded.

"Good." she said before a yawn escaped her.

"Well, I'll let you get back to sleep." Raph promised.

"Bye." she said as he disappeared out of the window.

* * *

><p><em>3 agonizing days later... <em>

"Guys!" April called into the house. Anthony was the first to his mother, having crawled. She picked him up.

"HI sweetheart." she said.

"mama!" he said, not being able to say many words given his age.

His gaze landed on the strange girl behind his mother standing on crutches with a bandage across her shoulder.

"Honey, this is Ryan." April introduced.

"Wyan." he said her name wrong.

"Yes honey." she said laughing as she kissed her little boy on the cheek.

"Casey! Are the guys here?" she called as they went into the living room.

"Uh no. I think they're looking for a new place to live." he said.

"New place?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. Even though the shredder's in jail, his foot ninjas will sometimes be suck ups and attack the turtles for him. So, they gotta move... again." Casey said.

"How many times have they moved?" Ryan asked.

"Let's see... they first lived in that nice little place..." casey trailed off, hoping April wouldn't remember what had happened there. but the look on her face told him she did.

"What, where you slept in the truck?" she asked.

"Hey! Donnie was making fun of me!" he defended, pouting.

"anyways..." he said, trailing off as he thought of the other places.

"They lived at April's for a while... then they lived in that subway place for years." he said.

"They were still living there!" Ryan said, remembering where they were.

"Then they'll be looking for some other place." Casey said.

* * *

><p>"You know, I hate sewer hunting." Mikey said as all four turtles walked down the sewers.<p>

"aye don't worry Mikey. We'll find a place and you'll get the second biggest room." Raph promised, smirking.

"Hey!" Mikey whined.

Splinter led the group and as he stepped, the floor caved in beneath him.

"Splinter!' Leo yelled, running after where Splinter had fallen. the rest of the turtles followed.

"Sensai!" the shouted down through the hole.

"I am okay my sons!" called the old rat. "Come down." he added. the turtles all hopped down.

"Why is it whenever one of us falls through a hole we find a new place to live?" MIkey muttered.

"Shut up and go find the second biggest room." Raph said irritably. Mikey grinned before running up the stairs of the place. It looked like an abandoned temple... literally.

"this must of been above ground millions of years ago." Splinter commented. "Then it was abandoned and dirt burried it here." Splinter said.

"Most likely." Donnie agreed. "These hieroglyphics look ancient." he said, studying the walls.

"Hey guys! I've gone through and there's enough room for like all of us plus Ryan, April and Casey, and tony! for like when they come visit and stuff." MIkey said.

"speaking of Ryan. How is she gonna live with us for the next 5 or 6 months, depending on how long it takes her leg to heal?" Raph said.

"Raphael, she will not live down here." splinter said sternly.

"But..." he started but Splinter cut him off.

"This is no place for a human. She must live among her kind." Splinter insisted. Raphael stomped away angrily. Splinter let out a breath.

"First he wants her out, now he wants her in? Geez, make up your mind!" Mikey said. "Who wants pizza?" Mikey asked, throwing a grappling hook at the hole and climbing back up.

"I'm going to get the ladder from the old lair so we don't have this issue." he called down.

"alright. we'll order some pizza!" Donnie called back.

Raph picked a random room to sit in for the time being.

"ryan's gotta live with us. She's safest with us. What if Shredder escapes again? She's gotta be with us. She's safer down here then up there where he could easily get her." these thoughts ran through Raph's mind before he dozed off there on the hard concrete ground.


	12. healing

_Ryan has taken over the guest bedroom at April's.  
><em>

April walked out of her room, yawning as she pulled her hair back into a bun. She was in a white robe with green, blue, and pink dots around it. As she walked into the kitchen, she found Ryan standing on her good foot, holding onto her crutches as she tried to reach up high for the cereal. As she reached the cereal, she dropped her crutch, setting of a chain reaction. She bent down to pick up the crutch as the cereal fell off the shelf, hitting her in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" she said, rubbing her head.

"Oh here Ryan. I'll get that. You go sit down."

"I got it April!" Ryan tried, but the older woman was already ushering her to the table.

"Thanks." Ryan muttered minutes later as April sat the bowl in front of her.

"You know, it'll be nicer when I can actually move in about 4 months." Ryan commented as April made herself a bowl. Casey walked out at that moment, right as the baby started crying.

"well, looks like Anthony's just like his father." April commented, glancing at the clock. It was about 10:30. Late, in her book, to be waking up.

"At least it's not noon!" Casey said, going to get Anthony out of the nursery. He sat down at the table with them, Anthony in his lap.

"He's so cute!" Ryan commented, then looking down.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" April said.

"well, I don't know. It just doesn't seem that I have ever had anyone special. Not like you and Casey." she commented.

"Oh honey." April leaned over and hugged her. Ryan cringed a bit from her shoulder but for the most part, it didn't hurt as much and she could use it more too.

"There's time, you're young." April comforted.

"I know but... you know, it's not like I'm gonna meet anyone anyways." Ryan said, getting up and limping with the crutches to the couch.

* * *

><p>Raph paced around the new lair.<p>

"What's your deal now?" Leo said, sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Things are too quiet. Something has to be wrong." he said.

"Whatever." Leo flipped to the news.

"Well, right under our nose, a gang has had a secret headquarters beneath the bay. Police have found all the bodies that could possibly be found." she said. Suddenly, a man pulled the mic away from her.

"Not every body!" it was Dr. Fairfax, looking like crap.

"Excuse me?" the reporter said, obviously getting pissed her light was getting stolen.

"No, you guys missed someone big time. Did you found some guy with hand saws all over him?" he asked the reporter. The reporter pulled the mic back.

"No! At least I don't think so." she said, glancing around before getting back to her report.

"Police have began to pull a giant tower from the water that had fallen over. The cause of the collapse is unkown at this time." Leo switched the tv glancing back at Raph.

"They didn't find him." Leo said disbelieving.

"they should have. He was right there with Fairfax." Raph growled, walking towards the elevator that Donnie had installed.

"where you going?" Leo asked.

"Going to get Ryan." Raph insisted, stepping in. Leo jumped in after him and the doors closed, taking them to the top.

"Raph, I don't think so." said Leo, pushing the button down again.

"Why not?" Raph said, pushing up again.

Finally, Leo pushed the emergency button and they stopped in place.

"Because. She's still healing both mentally and physically. She can't have this on her conscious. Besides. He won't find her at April's anyways and even if he did, this place is magically beneath April's place. April will call us immediately and we'll be up there before a minute even passes." Leo insisted. Raph shook his head, knowing his brother was right.

"Alright. But she gets to live here when her leg is healed!" Raph said as the doors opened for them to enter the lair.

"We'll see." Leo said, stepping out.

"We'll see what?" Mikey asked them.

"We'll see if Ryan can live with us." Leo explained.

"Awe, but we'll see is code for no!" Mikey whined.

"No, we'll see is code for ferociously unlikely." Leo explained playfully. Raph pushed him playfully.

"Whateva big brother!" Raph said, walking back to the tv.

* * *

><p><em>Finally, about 6 months later. <em>

"And this is your room for when you come visit." Raph showed Ryan. Ryan still walked with a small limp but the doctor said she had made a full recovery. He also promised the limp would go away in time.

"Visit? I thought I was going to live with you guys?" she asked.

"I... You... I mean, you were but..." Raph was embarrassed by how much he was stuttering.

"but?" she asked, waiting for the response with an angry expression.

"ryan, you just can't! You need to be among humans. Among your own species!" he said sternly.

She glared at him.

"So you're still kicking me out." she said, rolling her eyes and turning away.

"No, no, it's not like that!" he said, reaching for her hand but she jerked away and flipped off the support to the lower level.

"Leave me alone Raph!" she shouted up, going towards the elevator.

"Ryan, it's not me that wants ya gone!" he said, flipping in front of her, blocking her way.

"It was you before!" she growled, trying to push pass him.

"It was all of us who agreed You'd be better growing up with your own kind." he insisted, grabbing her and slamming her up against the wall gently but hard enough to keep her there. But she was too angry to listen. Now he knew how his brothers felt trying to talk sense into him.

"I'm eighteen years old! I think I can make my own decisions! My decision is to live here... with you." she said the last part with soft eyes as her words softened as well.

His grip softened on her.

"Ryan... I." he stopped as she was suddenly in his arms, in a hug. Then they looked at each other for a second, and it was like no one else was in the world. Their eyes met and their faces got closer and closer...

"Hey guys!" Mikey said, coming out of the elevator. Raph and Ryan stepped away from each other, Ryan with her hands behind her back.

"Sup Mikey." ryan said, giving him a hi five. He was completely clueless as to what had happened about five seconds earlier. Ryan and Raph glanced at each other when Mikey left.

"Well, I guess I better head back to April's." Ryan muttered, glancing at her watch.

"Yeah, I'll see ya." Raph said, walking away.


	13. Confessions

Leo dropped down into the living room in front of Don and Mikey.

"Something weird is going on." he said. Mikey was trying to look past him to the tv.

"What do you mean?" he asked, hoping he'd move. Leo turned and turned the tv off. Mikey rolled his eyes, sitting back waiting for Leo to continue.

"Go on Leo." Donnie said.

"I was walking out of my room when I saw... Raph and ryan." he said.

Donnie and Mikey looked at each other with an arched brow.

"So?" Mikey asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I think... they might..." Leo trailed off.

"What, that they're falling in love or something!" Donnie said laughing.

"Please Bro, that's insane! Raph, in love!" Mikey started laughing.

"It'll never happen!" Donnie added as him and Mikey grabbed each other laughing on the couch.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up!" Leo said, walking out.

* * *

><p>"April, I kinda need to talk to you..." Ryan said when she got home.<p>

"About?" April asked. Casey walked by and stopped, looking interested in the conversation.

"Alone." she said, glancing at Casey.

"What?" Casey asked.

"Casey, girl talk. Go away." April said, taking Ryan to the kitchen.

"But..." but they were already gone. "Mmm, girl talk. She told me to go away, not to stay out of ear shot..." he said, trailing off.

"So. what's wrong?" April asked, sitting down.

"What did you feel... like when you first met Casey."

"irritated." April laughed.

"Then how are you together with him? What brought you together."

"Well, the turtles I guess." April said. "why honey?" she asked.

"Well, I think I'm in love... but I can't tell." she said.

"In Love! With who?" April asked, looking excited.

"You're gonna laugh..." Ryan said, smiling sheepishly.

"Try me." she said.

"Okay... Raph." she said. April's eyes widened.

"What!" came a voice from the living room.

"Casey, what did we say about you listening?" April said as Casey walked around the corner.

"Sorry babe. I'm just curious." he said, sitting down at the table.

"So you like Raph, huh?" Casey asked, smiling at her.

"Maybe..." Ryan said, messin with him.

"I don't get the problem." Casey said.

"The problem is I don't know if I'm in love. I only think i am." she said.

"Awe hon, there's no thinking in love. If you're in love, you're gonna know it." Casey said. April got a look like she was gonna let Case handle this.

"But... how do I know? How do I know he loves me?" she asked.

"There's no knowing." he said. she looked down. He lifted her chin to look at him.

"All you can do is... admit you love him." April said.

"What?" Casey asked. "That's so girly... Oh..." he said that last part, slapping his head.

"Look hon, I figured out Casey liked me, told him to kiss me, and that was the end of it." April said smiling.

"Hey, I kissed you willingly! You didn't tell me to do nothin!" Casey defended.

"Oh yeah, sure." April said, rolling her eyes.

"If you think he loves you back, tell him you love him." April said, walking to the door with her.

* * *

><p>Raph walked out of the kitchen humming a song. He walked to the couch to see all of his brothers staring at him.<p>

"What?" he asked.

"Raph... humming?" Mikey said.

"I told ya something's up!" Leo said.

"What's eaten you guys!" Raph said, sittin down.

"What's goin on between you and Ryan?" Leo accused instantly.

"Nothin... yet." raph said.

"What do you mean yet?" Leo asked.

"well, I was thinkin..." Raph said.

"And?" Leo asked.

"You weren't gonna like ask her out, were ya?" asked Mikey.

"Well, I..."

"Oh my god." Mikey said, looking at raph. "You're in love with Ryan! Leo was right!" he said jumping up.

"So. What if I am.'

"Raph, this is wrong!" Leo said.

"What are ya talkin about!" Raph said.

"Raph she's human and your a turtle. Mammal and Reptile. It just... doesn't work." Leo said.

"So?" Raph said. Leo sighed.

"I just hope you know what you're doing." he said.

* * *

><p><em>two hours later<em>

"April! Casey!" Mikey greeted as they walked into the lair.

"Hey Mikey, where's Raph?" April asked, looking around.

"In his room." he answered before turning back to the tv.

"Ryan, I think this is the perfect opportunity. Go to him." April said.

"Okay." she said, coming out of hiding. She ran and jumped up the sides of the bulding to the second floor and walked into Raph's room.

"Raph?" she asked.

"Ryan? What are you doin here?' he asked, getting up from his bed.

"I. I needed to tell you something." she said.

"Me too." he said.

"Well, you go first." she said, sitting on his bed beside him.

"NO, you go ahead." he said. she looked scared.

"I insist." she said.

"Okay... I was thinking that maybe, possibly, you might wanna be my girlfriend?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck and obviously fearing the worse.

"well, I was thinking that maybe, possibly, I might say... yes." she said, looking at him.

"Ya mean it!" he said excitedly.

"Of course." she said.

"Now what was it you were gonna say?" he asked.

"I was going to tell you that I think I'm in love with you." she said, leaning in and hugging him.

"I think I am with you too." he said, hugging her back. He then tilted her head up from the hug and leaned forward, kissing her.

"Ahem." they pulled out of the kiss at the sound at the door. There stood April and Donnie.

"It's a kodak moment." Donnie muttered.

"Not again." Raph said, rolling his eyes as him and Ryan got up, holding hands and going out to join the rest.

"Ladies and Gentleturtles, may I introduce the new happy couple!" Mikey introduced to the crowd.

"Ay, shut up Mikey!" Raph said, though it was playfully.

Ryan just snuggled in closer to him and for the first time in a long time, Raph felt something other than anger. He felt love bursting throughout his body. And that was enough for him to hold her tighter, promising himself that he would never let her go.

_Alright guys, the end. I was gonna actually do this chapter with just Mikey narrating but that wouldn't have been fair considering he was gonna start out with "well Ryan and Raph got married" now what fun would that be? Anyways, I already have a sequel in mind and... I'm so sorry about this last chapter... It was sorta a sum up and I was having writer's block with it and I promised y'all I'd have it up by Monday so... it's now 9:45 p.m. on Sunday and I think this'll be up any second :) _


End file.
